Just Another Story
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Cewekcewek lagi gosip. General fic. sori kalo aneh, lagi banyak masalah jadi pengen bikin sesuatu yang bisa membuat hati enakan.


Just Another Story

Disclaimer: Aku gak punya Naruto. Kalo aku punya, bisa-bisa ancur tuh cerita.

Rating: T aja lah, meski pengen lebih…

Pairing: LeeSaku, SaiIno, KibaHina, ShikaTema…Etc…

Summary: Para cewek konoha lagi ngegosip sore-sore.

Author note: Banjir Gue kena banjir masuk rumah **semata kaki! **Yah, fanfic ini kudedikasikan ke temen-temen gue di Sma 3 Tangerang yang selalu setia nemenin gue, bahkan selalu denger celotehan gue yang **selalu **tentang 'ehem ehem' atau hal-hal tentang Naruto. You guyz the best alwayzz! (terutama pikun en tokun, anak-anak biadab tapi beradab ;D)

Pada hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah di konoha. Para cewek di konoha masih sibuk ngegosip tentang pasangan-pasangan yang ada di konoha.

"Tau gak sih, Lee ternyata badannya asoy banget. Udah gitu baik dan perhatian banget sama gue. Gak rugi deh pacaran sama dia!" kata Sakura dengan bangga. Cewek-cewek lain langsung nyorakin.

"Ehh, gak tau dia tentang Sai. Dia udah pinter gambar, badan cihui, tampang kelas satu pula! Pokonya asik banget deh sama dia!" Ino bilang gak mau kalah. Maklum, pasangan baru jadi.

"Tapi kalian kayaknya kurang komunikasi. Dia emang pendiem sih ya! Mendingan gue deh, meski emang Lee sedikit terlalu hiperaktif tapi paling engga dia selalu ngomong sama gue. Gimana tentang lo, Ten?" Sakura menambahkan, sedikit nyindir Ino.

"Duh, gue lagi jomblo nih. Males gue sama Shino, gak pernah ngomong!" Kata TenTen

sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Eh, lo jomblo Ten? Kebetulan tuh, katanya Kankurou lagi jatuh cinta sama lo. Kenapa gak pacaran sama dia aja?" Tiba-tiba, datang sang pengguna kipas dari negeri pasir. Tentu aja Temari, siapa lagi?

"Masa sih! Gak mungkin! Ketemu aja jarang! Ngarang lo Tem!" Teriak TenTen, gak bermaksud bilang 'Tem', takut si Temari salah ngartiin itu sebagai 'Item'.

"Dibilang ngeyel, gue kan kakaknya! Dia bilang lo tuh imut banget, kayak boneka cina. Pinter make senjata lagi. Jadi deh dia sering nanyain elo." Jawab Temari sambil ngikik, nginget wajah Kankurou pas bilang'imut kayak boneka cina'. Dia ngomong sambil malu en goyang-goyang gak jelas gitu! Dasar anak muda.

"Gak tau ah gue! Gimana tentang lo sama Kiba, Hinata?" TenTen bilang dengan muka merah, 'Cowok penggemar boneka itu boleh juga, deh. Coba ah nanti.' Pikirnya.

"A-aku sama Kiba-kun? Bi-biasa aja, dia perhatian dan suka bantuin aku la-latihan, meski dia suka gak sreg sama kak Neji." Katanya sambil malu-malu, yang lain langsung ber-'Ooo' ria.

"Kenapa sih mereka gak cocok?" Tanya Ino.

"Ka-Katanya Kiba-kun bau anjing dan berisik, dia gak suka. Kiba-kun marah, bilang kak Neji Cuma iri gak punya pacar. Kak Neji malah bilang kalau dia udah punya pacar." Jawab gadis bermata putih itu.

"EHHHH?? SI NEJI ITU DAH PUNYA PACAR????" Teriak para cewek-cewek itu. Yang paling antusias tentu aja Ino, penggosip nomor satu di konoha. Gosip baru anget nih!

"I-iya, katanya bukan dari konoha. Aku juga nggak tahu siapa." Jawab Hinata. Yang lain langsung histeris, pengen tau siapa cewek beruntung yang ngedapetin cowok seksi berambut panjang yang super cool itu.

"Perasaan Neji jarang deket sama cewek kecuali gue deh…" Celetuk TenTen, yang emang teman setim Neji. Jujur, TenTen pernah jatuh cinta sama dia. Tapi, gengsinya itu looohhh, bikin ilfeel!

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering ke negaraku." Kata Temari, ikut nambahin.

"EH???!!! Kalo gituuuu…. Mungkin pacarnya….seseorang dari Suna!!!" Teriak mereka antusias. Entah kenapa, Temari senyum gak jelas… serem deh…

"Dan dia…lagi deket banget sama…" Temari terdiam, menunggu reksi dari para penggosip.

"SIAPA??!!!!"

"……Adikku!!" Katanya sambil ketawa. Semuanya bengong.

"…Kazekage??" Voice by TenTen

"Si Maskara tebal??" Voice by Ino

"Si Pengguna pasir tak beralis??" Voice by Sakura

"Ga-Gaara-sama???" Voice by Hinata

"Anjrit lo pada. Gitu-gitu dia adek gue tau. Iyah, mereka deket akhir-akhir ini." Kata Temari agak kesel gara-gara Gaara dikatain. Duh, adek gue cakep gitu! Kok dihina sih! Emang sih, dia _agak _suka membunuh orang… tapi kan dia imut! Lagian udah jinak kok!!

"Tapiii…masa sih mereka-"

"K-Kak Neji akhir-akhir ini suka… membeli barang-barang berwarna merah lho… dan barang-barang cowok… mu-mungkin aja…kan?" Hinata menyela Ino. Sekali-sekali bandel boleh kan?

"Yup, dan Gaara penggemar berat merah." Tambah Temari. Yang lain hanya terdiam…

"HEYY!! Lagi pada ngomongin apa????" Tiba-tiba, datang suara ceria yang sudah dikenal oleh sebagian besar penduduk konoha. Tebak siapa? Ya tokoh utama kita dong!

"NARUTO!!! Lo bikin kaget tau!!!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Soal cerewet mereka berdua emang nomor wahid. Naruto malah cengar-cengir.

"Hehe! Maaf deh! Lagi pada ngomongin apa? Ramenkah??" Kayak gak ada topik lain aja dalam pikiran nih bocah…

"Kita lagi ngomongin pacar Neji nih…masa katanya pacarnya itu-"

"Gaara lah!! Siapa lagi! Emang kalian gak tau?" Tukas Naruto dengan cepat. Temari senyum kemenangan sementara yang lain masih keheranan.

"Kok mereka bisa…bareng sih?" Tanya Ino. Jiwa penggosipnya keluar.

"Kalo Gaara sih emang dari dulu tertarik sama Neji. Katanya, Neji itu manis dan kuat, tipe kesukaan dia. Kalo Neji gak tau yaa. Aku gak terlalu deket sih. Tanya sendiri dong."

"TIPE KESUKAAN??? Emangnya Gaara demen cowok??" Teriak Sakura, gak percaya.

"Yuppie. Dasar tuh anak." Jawab Naruto cepet.

"………….Astaganaga……."

"………..Mereka…………."

"KOK GAK BILANG DARI DULU SIH!! KITA KAN SUKA MENYELIDIKI 'YANG ANEH-ANEH'!!!" Teriak mereka berbarengan dengan antusias (kecuali Hinata dan Temari tentunya).

Naruto terpaku di tempat. 'Cewek-cewek gak jelas.' Pikirnya.

Temari senyum menyeringai. 'Iya kan?? Mereka manis kan??' Batinnya.

Hinata Tersenyum kecil. 'Ternyata bukan Cuma aku yang suka hubungan mereka!' ……….Lho?

Sakura, TenTen, dan Ino mulai ngegosip hubungan Neji dan Gaara 'Sampai sejauh mana' sementara Temari udah pengen pulang.

"Oi semuanya. Gue balik yah. Mau janjian nih."

"Sama Shikamaru yaaa?? Ehem ehem!!! Udah ngapain aja kalian??" Tanya Ino cengegesan. Kabar teman setim harus diperhatikan dong!

Muka Temari memerah. Eitss,, bukan gara-gara disindir, tapi gara-gara _sang kekasih hati _tiba-tiba muncul! Ceile…

"Oi Temari! Ngapain lo? Bukannya nunggu di akademi Konoha! Dasar ngerepotin…" Keluh Shikamaru yang emang selalu ngeluh. Dasar anak males!

"Iiihh santai ngapa. Kan lagi ngobrol! **Do you want me to kick your ass, lazy bum?**" Serunya sambil menatap dengan pandangan mematikan. Nih cewek emang serem. Shikamaru langsung gelagapan.

"Iya Iya, ga usah ngambek dong. Dasar cewek… ayo."

"Oke. Dadah semuanya! Gue mau kencan yah! JANGAN IKUTI KAMI!! Bye!" Katanya sambil senyum-senyum. Dasar gadis muda yang lagi jatuh cinta…berjuta rasanya…

"Iri deh gue." Kata TenTen memelas. Namanya juga jomblo, kesepian euy! Huhuhu…

"Makanya cari pacar dong, jangan kayak Naruto! Jomblo forever!" Ucap Ino diikuti tawa Sakura. Naruto langsung cemberut.

"Siapa bilang gue jomblo! Gue dah punya pacar lagi!!! Kalo dibandingin dengan pacar kalian, gue menang jauh!!" Naruto bilang, gak mau kalah. 'Tentu aja gak kalah. Pacar gue yang terbaik! Kalo aja mereka tau…' pikirnya dalam hati.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???" Teriak mereka semua. Yang mengejutkan adalah, yang paling kenceng teriak itu Hinata! Walau emang dulu dia Cinta banget sama Naruto, tapi kan…. Hyuuga gitu….

"Heehee! Masa sih Naruto, calon hokage masa depan gak punya pacar! Gak mungkin lah yaw!" Tawanya dengan bangga.

"SIAPA SIAPA SIAPAAA???!!!" Para cewek-cewek itu memadukan suara.

"Duh, orang beken gini nih. Pasti kaget kan cowok seganteng gue-"

"KOK BISA TUH ORANG SUKA SAMA LO??" Teriak Ino dan Sakura. Naruto cemberut, tampangnya udah mau nangis. 'Emangnya gue seburuk itu? Huhu…'

"Huhu…kalian tega…"

"Becanda kok say! Jangan nangis dong, lo kan cowok! Sekarang, bilang siapa!!" Canda Sakura. Dasar anak jail.

"……………." Muka Naruto memerah.

"Ayolahhh…" Pinta TenTen.

"……………" Malah tambah merah kayak muka, eh, warna rambut Gaara!

"Pliiiiiiissssss bangeeeetttt…." Sakura menambahkan.

"……Ogah ah….nanti dia marah." Akhirnya si pemilik Kyuubi ini menjawab, walau jawabannya gak memuaskan para gadis yang ingin tahu itu.

"PELIT LO!!! MAU GUE REMUKIN PAKE TINJU MAUT GUE???" Seru Sakura, marah.

"NARUTO-KUN PELIT!!! AKU HAKKE LHO!!!" Teriak Hinata yang paling antusias dari tadi. Maklum… mantan gebetan…

"GUE KELUARIN SENJATA GUE!!!" Sekarang TenTen…

"Aa….Haha…jangan gitu dong…a-abisnya…itu…uh…" Mukanya malah tambah merah keunguan. Tanya kenapa?

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Oi. Usuratonkachi."

Tiba-tiba datang suara lelaki yang sepertinya sudah sangat mereka kenal. Tentu sajaa, dia kan cowok yang paling dicintai para gadis-gadis konoha. Mantan incaran Ino dan Sakura. Tapi setelah tahu Sasuke tidak tertarik pada mereka, mereka menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tak lain tak bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Brengsek!!! Lo ngagetin gue, Teme!!" Teriak cowok berbintang libra itu. Selalu berantem sama saingan dan sahabat terdekatnya…

"Lagian lo lama banget. Emangnya kita janji jam berapa HAH?" Kata Sasuke kesel. Ada apa yaa?

"Uh…i-itu loh-"

"Sasuke-kun! Tau gak?? Katanya Naruto udah punya pacar!! Iya gak sih?" Tanya Sakura. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk.

"…." Diam seribu bahasa…

"GUE NGOMONG SAMA LO TAU!!!" Teriak sakura kesel. Bodo deh mantan gebetan ato nggak. Nih cowok dingin emang gak pernah berubah. Keparat.

"…Berisik. Masa bodo sama orang tolol itu." Jawabnya datar. Mendengarnya, Naruto marah besar! Enak aja calon hokage dikatain tolol!

"SASUKE BRENGSEK!!! GUE GAK NGERTI KENAPA GUE MAU-MAUNYA PACARAN SAMA LO!!!" Teriak Naruto keras-keras. Setelah ngos-ngosan sejenak, dia mulai mikir apa yang baru dia teriakin. Ya ampun…………

"GAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak para cewek, histeris. Wajah Naruto memucat, keringat muncul di segala penjuru tubuhnya (?!). yah, kayak udah sakratul maut gitu. Mungkin ngeliat malaikat izrail kali. Lain Naruto lain Sasuke. dia senyum-senyum berbahaya gitu deh.

"BOONG!!! GUE YANG PALING CANTIK DI KONOHA AJA DIA EMOH!" Teriak Ino sambil nangis secara dramatis.

"GUE YANG RELA NGELAKUIN APA AJA BUAT DIA AJA DIA TOLAK MENTAH-MENTAH!!!" Tambah Sakura, nangis juga.

"E-eh… Ino, Sakura-chan… tadi itu gue-"

"Mending jangan boong, Dobe."

"DIEM!!! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BEGITU!!" Omel Naruto. Sasuke malah tambah tertarik.

"Jadi kalian…beneran…" TenTen menunjukkan kelingkingnya. Naruto geleng-geleng sementara Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk. Yang mana yang bener?

"Na-Naruto-kun…tolong… katakan yang sebenarnya…" Pinta Hinata. Naruto tambah keringetan. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Beneran, dia pacaran sama gue. Udah deh orang bego, bilang aja yang sebenarnya. Ngapain disembunyiin terus." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan tenang. Naruto malah tambah panik. Liat aura disamping. Rasanya gak baik buat kesehatan.

"Naruto…" Desis Sakura. Wajahnya yang manis seketika berubah seram. Naruto tambah panik, sangat panik. Ino masih nangis-nangis (pura-pura deh kayaknya…). TenTen biasa aja, mulai mikir kapan dia mau ngajak Kankurou jalan. Hinata kelihatan ingin tau lebih dalam. Sasuke gak berubah, tetep berekspresi datar.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu!! Sebodo teui lo mau pacaran sama siapa, yang penting kalo ada kabar dari lo harusnya ngasih tau dong!! Selamat ya!!" Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersinar cerah ceria seperti Sakura yang biasanya, dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto heran, tapi tampangnya bahagia banget.

"Sakura-chan… thanks ya…"

"Ngaku juga lo akhirnya." Tiba-tiba Sasuke ngomong dengan sentuhan sarkasme.

"Diem deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan nih kita jalan? Jangan ngobrol melulu." Seru Sasuke, sedikit kesel. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, artinya ngambek.

"Cie! Over-protektif nih ceritanya?" Sahut TenTen diiringi dengan paduan suara para gadis itu. Sasuke Cuma bisa mengeluh kesel, tapi mukanya merah.

"Naruto, cerita-cerita ya apa yang terjadi!" Tambah Ino.

"Jangah lupa PJ-nya!" Sakurapun ikut-ikutan.

"Udah deh jangan banyak ribut!! Ayo jalan!!" Teriak Naruto dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang udah mencapai 100° celcius. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangah Naruto dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Naruto tambah canggung.

"Ngapain lo? Banyak yang liat tau! Lepas!" Serunya dengan muka merah.

"Siapa juga yang mau gandengan sama lo. Tangan gue Cuma…gerak sendiri." Jawab Sasuke tanpa perasaan tapi mukanya tetep merah.

Para gadis-gadis itu menatap mereka berdua, masih adu gengsi. Pada akhirnya, mereka tetep gandengan tangan,tuh.

"Dasar pasangan keras kepala… jadi heran kok bisa bersatu yah…"

"Yah, anggap aja kita nonton sinetron 'Dari temen jadi demen' versi mereka."

"Udah ah, gue mau janjian sama Lee. Kalian juga ada kencan kan sama masing-masing pacar? Malem minggu gitu. Minus TenTen ding. Hehe! Kalo gitu dadahh!! Lain kali kita ngegosip lagi oke!!" Sahut Sakura sambil lalu. Yang lain pun balik untuk menemui pasangan masing-masing, kecuali TenTen yang masih mikirin apa strateginya untuk bisa membuat Kankurou ngajakin dia kencan.

-Tamat-

A/N: Maaf ya fanficnya aneh gini… lagi banyak masalah, jadi mau kulampiaskan dengan bikin fanfic gajebo. Ada shounen-ai dikit, soalnya gue bingung Sasuke mau dipasangin sama siapa (kalo Naruto sih sama siapa aja gue rela. Kalo Sasuke… kayaknya gue Cuma bisa ngeliat dia sama Naruto deh). Dan sekali-sekali gue pengen bikin NejiGaara! Maap kalo ada yang gak suka, salahkan hatiku yang sedang dilemma ini. Family problem emang selalu menyakitkan…

Oke deh, Bye!! Gue pengen bikin NejiTen abis ini. Tau deh kapan. Kalo gue udah gak stress kayaknya.


End file.
